Winterwunderland
by Leonora Langley
Summary: Fortsetzung zu "Spätsommer": Vier Monate nach dem ersten Zusammentreffen der Protagonisten. Wie haben sie die Beziehungen entwickelt? Findet es heraus im "Winterwunderland" Hogwarts!
1. Chapter 1

Hier kommt nun endlich die Fortsetzung zu „Spätsommer"!! Ich hoffe „Winterwunderland gefällt euch ebenso und ihr habt viel Spaß beim Lesen. Wie immer freue ich mich über zahlreiches Feedback.

Natürlich gilt auch hier: Nichts ist meins, alles JKR, ich schreibe nur zum Spaß und ziehe keinen finanziellen Vorteil daraus.

OooOOooO

_**Kapitel 1 – Und ich sag noch zu mir: „Das ist total dumm, was du da machst"**_

_Delacour... Sie ist noch keine fünf Minuten ausgezogen und schon trägt sie wieder ihren Mädchennamen_. Molly Weasley schüttelte den Kopf, als sie auf das Türschild blickte, das in geschwungenen Lettern den Nutzer des Büros verriet, vor dem sie stand. Nicht einmal die Zwillinge hatten es geschafft, dass sie in die Schule hatte kommen müssen und nun, im letzten Jahr ihrer beiden jüngsten Kinder stand sie doch hier, obwohl sie eigentlich besseres zu tun hatte. Aber irgendwie ging es ja auch jetzt um eines ihrer Kinder. Genervt klopfte sie sich den Schnee vom Umhang und zog ihre Tasche eng an den Körper, bevor sie fest gegen die schwere Holztür klopfte.

„Komm doch rein." Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie Fleurs Stimme aus dem Inneren vernahm. Sie runzelte die Stirn und ging einen Schritt nach vorn, um die Klinke nach unten zu drücken. Sie würde Fleur bei Gelegenheit erklären, wie man sehr effektiv mit einem Zauber eine Tür aufschwingen lässt. Das gäbe weniger Fingerabdrücke auf der Türklinke und bei den ganzen Schülern wusste man ja auch nie, was sie vorher in der Hand hatten.

Molly atmete tief ein und ging in den Raum. Sie sah sich kurz um, bevor ihr Blick auf den großen Schreibtisch in der Mitte fiel, hinter dem die zierliche Französin fast verschwand. Die Einrichtung war bei Weitem nicht so geschmacklos, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Das einzig rosafarbene mit Plüsch am Ende war der Bleistift, der ihrer Schwiegertochter aus der Hand fiel, als sie eintrat.

„Molly!", entfuhr es der Blondine und sie hatte Mühe das Entsetzen in ihrer Stimme zu unterdrücken. Fleur sprang auf und ging um den Schreibtisch herum, um die Mutter ihres zukünftigen Ex-Ehemannes zu begrüßen. In dem Moment, als ihr Gesicht in der Tür aufgetaucht war, hatte Fleur das schlechte Gewissen gepackt, weil sie ihr Bett am Morgen ungemacht hinterlassen hatte. Erst im zweiten Gedanken wurde ihr wieder bewusst, dass sie gar nicht aus ihrem eigenen Bett aufgestanden war.

„Fleur meine Liebe. Hast du heute Morgen zu dem Gürtel keinen passenden Rock mehr gefunden?", begrüßte Molly sie lachend.

„Oh, findest du, es passt nischt? Isch denke, man kann beige zu bleu sehr gut tragen", stellte sie fest, während sie an sich herunter sah. Mittlerweile verstand sie Englisch so gut, dass ihr auch die kleinen Spitzen der Schwiegermutter nicht mehr verborgen blieben. Aber die Genugtuung diese auch noch zu kommentieren, gönnte Fleur ihr nicht. Im Gegenteil – nachdem die beiden Frauen sich mit einer flüchtigen Umarmung begrüßt hatten, schwang sie sich auf den Schreibtisch und schlug die Beine übereinander, so dass der Rock noch etwas höher rutschte.

Molly sah sie leicht pikiert an, während sie sich auf dem bequemen Sessel nieder ließ, der davor stand. Ihr gefiel es nicht als Bittstellerin hier zu sein. Und noch viel weniger gefiel es ihr, dass diese Rolle sich nun auch in ihrer Sitzposition widerspiegelte, von der aus sie zur Veela aufblicken musste.

„Was kann isch für disch tun, Molly?" fragte Fleur höflich, auch wenn sie es sich ansatzweise zumindest denken konnte.

„Ich möchte dich bitten, die Weihnachtstage mit der Familie zu verbringen." Nun war es heraus. Molly machte eine kurze Pause, um Luft zu holen, aber nicht so lang, dass Fleur sofort antworten konnte.

„Ich weiß nicht, was zwischen dir und Bill vorgefallen ist. Aus ihm ist nichts heraus zu bekommen und auch Ginny sagt nichts. Aber er will dich zurück haben, Fleur, und er ist auch bereit sich zu ändern. Er wird wieder arbeiten gehen und Fleur, so eine Ehe wirft man nicht einfach weg. Vor allem, nach dem, was ihr alles durchgestanden habt. Du weißt, dass ich dieser Verbindung immer skeptisch gegenüber stand, aber er liebt dich nach wie vor und davor kann auch ich meine Augen nicht verschließen. Darum bin ich hier. Gib ihm wenigstens die Möglichkeit, sich mit dir auszusprechen. Und auch wir anderen würden uns freuen, wenn du die Ferien im Fuchsbau verbringen würdest. Arthur würde sich gern mit dir über den Unterricht unterhalten und auch Hermine wird da sein. Bitte Fleur, komm über Weihnachten! Natürlich nur, wenn du noch keine anderen Pläne hast", beendete Molly ihre kleine Rede und lehnte sich zurück.

Fleur war überrascht und erstaunt zugleich. Sie hatte mit vielem gerechnet. Zu aller erst mit einer Strafpredigt, aber bestimmt nicht mit einer Einladung. Sie musterte ihre Schwiegermutter.

„In Ordnung", hörte sie sich nach einem kurzen Moment drückenden Schweigens selbst sagen. „Über die Feiertage. Isch weiß aber noch nischt, ob isch die ganze Ferien bleibe, isch ´abe viel zu tun ´ier", setzte sie nach, um ihre erste Aussage zu relativieren.

„Dann richte ich also das Gästezimmer her?", fragte Molly mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Isch bitte darum", schoss es Fleur förmlich aus dem Mund. „Schließlisch sind Bill und isch getrennt, da wäre es sehr unschicklisch ein Zimmer zu teilen."

„Das Gästezimmer also. Dann muss ich bloß wegen Hermine...", dachte Molly betont laut nach.

„Mit ermine teile isch die Zimmer", fiel Fleur ihr in die Gedanken.

„Aber sie ist eine Schülerin, du eine Lehrerin."

„Mit ´ermine ja, mit Bill nein!", stellte Fleur in unmissverständlich und in einer Tonlage fest, die auch Molly klar machte, dass die junge Französin keinen Widerspruch zulassen würde.

„Dann wäre das ja geklärt. Wir sehen uns also Morgen", verabschiedete sich diese dann auch Recht schnell und stand auf. Sie zog den Umhang fest vor dem Körper zusammen, um sich vor der beißenden Kälte zu schützen, die seit ein paar Tagen Einzug gehalten hatte. Als sie schon fast aus der Tür heraus war und Fleur sich erleichtert wieder ihrer Arbeit zuwenden wollte, drehte sie sich noch einmal um. „Ich wünsche dir noch einen angenehmen Abend und ich freue mich sehr."

Darauf reagierte Fleur schon gar nicht mehr richtig, sondern nickte nur noch. Sie war bereits hinter ihren Schreibtisch zurück gekehrt und mit den Gedanken in die Kontrolle der Hausaufgaben versunken, die sie eingesammelt hatte, als ihr plötzlich das Licht genommen wurde.

„Kann isch noch etwas für disch tun?", fragte sie immer noch höflich, wenn auch genervter als vorher.

„Candle light Dinner bei dir oder bei mir?", fragte eine tiefe, raue und in ihren Ohren sehr angenehme Stimme. Freudig sah Fleur auf, direkt in die lustverhangenen Augen von Remus, der sich neben ihr aufgebaut hatte und in der einen Hand eine Flasche Wein, in der anderen zwei Gläser hielt.

„Wir können den Kerzenschein und das Essen aber auch weg lassen und gleich zum gemütlichen Teil übergehen", schlug er vor und beugte sich herunter, um ihr einen Kuss zur Begrüßung zu geben. Fleur zuckte zurück und warf einen besorgten Blick zur Tür. Sie war erwachsen und selber eine Lehrerin und dennoch hatte sie das Gefühl etwas verbotenes zu tun, wenn sie Remus küsste.

„Keine Angst, ich habe sie fest verschlossen", beruhigte der Werwolf sie sofort, und legte seine warmen, weichen Lippen auf ihre. Fleur ließ sich in ihrem Bürostuhl zurück fallen und zog ihn so weit mit sich, dass er drohte das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren, da er sich nicht abstützen konnte, woraufhin er sich von ihr lösen musste.

„Du bist aber stürmisch heute", stellte er amüsiert fest, während er die Gläser auf dem Schreibtisch abstellte.

„Öfter mal was neues", entgegnete sie genauso amüsiert, nahm die Gläser und stand auf. „Nun, die Entscheidung für meine Räume ist dann wohl schon gefallen", analysierte sie mit einem Blick zur Tür und umfasste Remus freie Hand, um ihn durch eine kleine Tür im hinteren Bereich ihres Büros zu ziehen. Nachdem Fleur sich an jenem Spätsommermorgen entschlossen hatte, nicht mehr in ihr Haus nach Hogsmeade und damit zu ihrem Mann zurück zu kehren, hatte McGonagall ihr diese Räumlichkeiten ohne Probleme oder nachzufragen zur Verfügung gestellt, obwohl sie diese Option kurz zuvor noch abgelehnt hatte. Und die Französin war ihr sehr dankbar dafür.

„Isch liebe die Näschte vor Vollmond", sagte sie, nachdem sie ihren Geliebten durch den Eingang und in eine neuerliche Umarmung gezogen hatte.

„Ich liebe dich", antwortete dieser zärtlich. Fleur zuckte, leicht, aber für Remus merklich zurück. Das zweite Mal in zwei Tagen und sie wusste immer noch nicht, was sie darauf erwidern sollte. Aber ohne ihr die Möglichkeit zu geben etwas zu entgegnen, ohne etwas zu erwarten oder sie zu drängen, nahm Remus ihr Gesicht in seine kräftigen Hände und gab ihr einen weiteren zärtlichen Kuss. Allein dafür, stellte Fleur in diesem Moment fest, könnte sie auch ihn lieben.

Langsam wanderte Remus Hand an ihren Hinterkopf, den Rücken hinunter, bis sie den kleinen, festen Po erreicht hatte. Dort begann sie ihn sanft zu kneten und raffte dabei mit jedem Griff ein Stück mehr, den Rock nach oben. Als er nur mehr blanke Haut unter seinen Fingern spürte, löste er sich aus dem Kuss und sah sie lächelnd an.

„Huch? Wo ist denn die Unterwäsche?", fragte er scherzend.

„Im Schrank", antwortete Fleur glucksend und begann nun ihrerseits an seinem Hosenbund zu nesteln.

„Das macht Sinn", stellte er fest.

„Beschwerden, Professeur?", wollte die Blondine wissen, während sie immer wieder mit leichtem Druck über die deutliche Ausbeulung in seiner Unterhose strich. Aber zu mehr als einem wohligen Knurren war er nicht mehr im Stande. Auch die zweite Hand war nun an ihrem Hintern angekommen und er hob die zarte Frau ein wenig an, damit sie ihre Beine um seinen Körper schwingen konnte. Ungeduldig trug er sie noch einen Raum weiter, in dem ein großes Bett stand. Dort angekommen legte er sie ab und entledigte sich schnell seiner Hose, bevor er zu ihr krabbelte und begann ihre Bluse zu öffnen. Erfreut nahm er die vor Erregung verhärteten Brustwarzen zur Kenntnis, schenkte ihnen aber noch nicht die Aufmerksamkeit, die sie verdient hätten, wie Fleur fest stellte, sondern strich lediglich kurz mit seinen rauen Fingerkuppen darüber. Bevor er seinen Umhang abstreifte, griff er in eine Innentasche und zog einen dünnen, roten Seidenschal heraus und sah sie fordernd an.

„Oh non, Remüs", sagte Fleur gequält, aber schon hatte er ihre Hände hinter den Kopf gebogen und verharrte mit seinem Gesicht dicht über ihrem.

„Wer hat gesagt, dass der für dich ist?", zwinkerte er ihr zu und begann sich bei ihrer Stirn beginnend, über die Nase, den Mund, den Hals abwärts zu küssen. Seine Hand und den schal ließ er ihre Arme entlang ebenfalls abwärts gleiten und der zarte Stoff bescherte der Französin eine Gänsehaut, zusammen mit einem angenehmen Kribbeln im ganzen Körper.

„Oh oui, Remüs", seufzte sie lustvoll und hielt den Schal zwischen zwei Fingern fest, während seine Hand immer weiter abwärts wanderte. Nun begann er auch, sich mit der gebotenen Intensität ihren Knospen zu widmen. Die eine massierte er liebevoll mit der Hand, über die andere leckte er erst, um sie schließlich in seinen Mund aufzunehmen, daran zu knabbern und saugen. Fleur begann sich unter der Zuwendung zu winden. An ihrem Oberschenkel spürte sie bereits die harte Erektion, die noch von den Shorts verhüllt wurde. Sie schlang die Arme um seine Schultern und strich zart den Rücken abwärts, nur um ihre Nägel dann in sein Fleisch zu krallen und acht schmale Spuren auf seinem Rücken zu hinterlassen, als sie die Hände wieder nach oben zog. Remus hob den Kopf und sah sie mit glänzenden Augen an.

„Dreh disch um!", befahl sie, wissend, dass sie nicht die Kraft hatte seinen Körper allein in eine andere Position zu bringen. Ohne Protest rollte er sich von ihrem Körper und kam auf dem Rücken zum liegen. Erwartungsvoll sah der Werwolf sie an, während sich die Französin aufrichtete und sein Hemd langsam aufknöpfte.

„Ich bin noch nicht gefesselt", stellte er ungeduldig unter dem Tun seiner Gespielin fest, das ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor kam und zog sie mit seinen starken Armen auf sich.

„Isch dachte soviel Selbstbe´errschung könnte isch disch zutrauen", grinste sie. „Aber scheinbar ´abe isch misch geirrt", stellte sie sofort darauf fest und bog nun ihrerseits seine Arme nach oben und schlang den schmalen Stoff um die Handgelenke. Das andere Ende verknotete sie fest am Bettpfosten und setzte sich dann auf seinen Bauch.

„Überschätze keinen Werwolf vor Vollmond, mein Stern", erwiderte er und reckte ihr seinen Kopf entgegen. Sie ignorierte allerdings seine gierige Geste und rutschte ein Stück abwärts, so dass sie kurz unter seinen Knien zum Sitzen kam. Fleur beugte den Kopf vor und hauchte einen zarten Kuss auf die harte Beule in seiner Unterhose, bevor sie diese nach unten streifte und der Blick frei wurde auf seine pralle Männlichkeit. Sie schnurrte wie eine Katze, als der zuckende Penis sich aufrichtete und platzierte einen weiteren Kuss auf seiner Spitze. Ihre Hände ließ sie über seinen Oberkörper wandern und schob den Stoff seines Hemdes zur Seite. Sie küsste sich seinen Bauch entlang, über seine Brust wieder aufwärts und als sie den Hals erreicht hatte, hatte sie ihre Position so verändert, dass sein Schwanz nun dicht vor ihrem Eingang lag. Sie biss zart in die Stelle kurz unter dem Ohr, weil sie wusste, dass es ihn wahnsinnig machte, knurrte dann leise „Alles meins!" und ließ ihn langsam in sich gleiten.

Remus ließ sich zurück in die Laken fallen und stöhnte laut auf.

„Isch ´öre auf, wenn es disch nischt gefällt", stellte sie mit gespieltem Ernst fest.

„Untersteh dich!"

Fleur setzte sich lächelnd wieder auf und begann sich langsam auf und ab zu bewegen. Ihre Hände wanderten über jede erreichbare Stelle seines Körpers und schließlich war eine Hand hinter ihrem eigenen Rücken angekommen und begann in der Bewegung nach seinem Hoden zu suchen und diesen zu massieren, als sie ihn gefunden hatte.

„Un... ge... dul... dig... Ohhhh... zu... schnell... jaaaa...", stöhnte Remus lustvoll, als er merkte, was sie vor hatte.

„Schneller?", fragte sie amüsiert und erhöhte das Tempo um einiges. Dabei überschätzte sie ihre eigene Selbstbeherrschung und wurde ein weiteres Mal schneller. Immer wieder ließ sie ihn weit aus sich heraus gleiten und nahm ihn tief in sich auf. Sie begann nun selbst zu keuchen und ohne es zu bemerken erreichte sie den Punkt, an dem es kein zurück mehr gab. Als Remus sich unter eine brünstigen Laut aufbäumte, überschritt auch sie die Schwelle und ihre Muskeln zogen sich fest um seinen pulsierenden Schaft zusammen. Nachdem sie die Wellen des Orgasmus restlos ausgekostet hatte, ließ Fleur sich ermattet auf Remus´ schweißnasse Brust sinken. Sie schloss die Augen und genoss die Nähe.

„Verzei´ung", entschuldigte sie sich schließlich für ihre Geschwindigkeit und löste vorsichtig die Fesseln.

„In ein paar Minuten werde ich mich bitter rächen", prophezeite Remus ihr und strich über ihren Kopf.

„Sagte isch schon, dass isch diese Näschte vor Vollmond liebe?", kicherte die Blondine gegen seine Brust und schmiegte sich noch etwas enger an ihn.

„Weißt du, wie schwer es mir fällt, dich morgen hier allein zu lassen?" Er platzierte einen Kuss auf ihrem Scheitel.

„Oh, isch bleibe nischt ´ier. Isch werde in die Fuchsbau reisen", berichtete Fleur. Für Remus war die romantische Stimmung in diesem Moment dahin. Er stützte sich auf seinen Ellenbogen auf, so dass Fleur erstaunt zur Seite rutschte.

„Wann ist das denn passiert?", wollte er wissen.

„Molly war vor´in ´ier und ´at misch eingeladen", erklärte sie sofort.

„Ach, und da verbringst du das Fest der Liebe mal eben mit deinem Ex-Mann?", fragte er weiter.

„Er ist noch nischt mein Ex-Mann und du fährst schließlisch auch zu deine Ex-Frau", stellte die Französin trotzig fest. Ihr gefiel die Wendung ganz und gar nicht, die dieses Gespräch nahm. Also begann sie, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihren Worten stehend, zärtlich über seine Brust zu streichen.

„Ich fahre nicht zu meiner Ex-Frau, sondern zu meinem Sohn. Das ein Zweijähriger noch bei seiner Mutter wohnt, liegt in der Natur der Sache." Er nahm ihre Hand und legte sie zur Seite. „Ich habe gesagt, du kannst mitkommen, wenn du möchtest. Und du hast dich dagegen entschieden, weil du Weihnachten lieber mit deinem Ex-Mann feierst, als mit mir?!"

„So war das gar nischt, Remüs. Molly kam vor´in und ´at misch eingeladen mit die Familie zu feiern. ´ermine wird auch dort sein. Und im Übrigen verstehe isch etwas anderes unter langsam angehen lassen, als bereits nach vier Monaten Weihnachten mit der Familie meines Geliebten zu feiern." Nun hatte auch Fleur sich aufgerichtet und sich ihm gegenüber gesetzt.

„Deines Geliebten", wiederholte Remus gekränkt. „Wenn das so ist, sollte ich vielleicht heute in meinem Bett schlafen." Mit diesen Worten hatte er sich erhoben und war bereits dabei seine Sachen vom Boden zusammen zu suchen.

„Remüs, so war das nischt gemeint", versuchte Fleur sich zu erklären.

„Oh, du warst sehr deutlich. Da gab es nichts Missverständliches." Er hielt kurz inne, schlüpfte in seine Shorts, beugte sich noch einmal vor um ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben, drehte sich um und ging.

„Remüs!", rief Fleur ihm hinterher, aber da hatte er das Schlafzimmer bereits verlassen. In seiner Brust machte sich das bittere Gefühl des Verrats breit. Sicher stellte er keine Besitzansprüche auf sie, zumindest nicht offiziell. Und sie hatten auch noch nicht über eine Beziehung gesprochen. Dafür war ihre Trennung zu frisch und er wollte ihr Zeit geben. Dennoch war er enttäuscht, als er ihre Bürotür hinter sich ins Schloss zog und über den Flur in seine Räume ging.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Wenn ich an meinem Eis lecke, stöhnt die Waffel**

Es war früher Morgen, eigentlich noch fast Nacht. Der kürzeste Tag des Jahres war gerade erst vergangen und die länger werdenden Tage ließen noch auf sich warten. Aber hier unten, in den Kerkern des Schlosses, suchte man das Tageslicht ohnehin meiste vergebens. Und so kuschelte sich Hermine noch etwas enger an den warmen, schlanken Körper ihres Liebhabers und genoss eine der seltenen Gelegenheiten neben ihm aufzuwachen.

Langsam wanderte eine Hand über seine Brust, seinen Bauch, immer darauf bedacht die Berührung nicht so intensiv werden zu lassen, dass er davon erwachte. Die Schülerin richtete ihren Blick hin zu ihrer Hand und noch etwas tiefer, wo sich ein deutliches Zelt über der sonst ebenen Decke erhob. Hermine überlegte sich kurz, wovon der Mann neben ihr wohl träumen mochte und entschloss sich kurzerhand diese Träume wahr werden zu lassen.

Vorsichtig löste sie sich aus seiner Umarmung und schlüpfte ganz unter die Decke. Sie bewegte sich geschmeidig nach unten, zielsicher auf seine Mitte zu. Der tiefe und ruhige Atem verriet ihr, dass Severus Snape immer noch im Reich der Träume weilte.

Nachdem ihre Augen sich an die verdunkelte Situation gewöhnt hatten, erkannte sie die Umrisse seiner fast vollständig aufgerichteten Männlichkeit. Zärtlich begann sie seine Spitze zu liebkosen und nachdem ihr ein Stöhnen vom Kopfende des Bettes verriet, dass der Zaubertrankmeister dabei war zu erwachen, legte sie zusätzlich zwei Finger um den Schaft. Sie ließ seine Eichel in den Mund gleiten und umspielte sie mit der Zunge. Gleichzeitig begann sie mit der Hand auf und ab zu fahren.

Ein weiteres Stöhnen kündigte ihr an, dass er langsam vollständig aus dem Traumland zurück kehrte und so ließ sie ihn noch etwas weiter in sich hinein gleiten. Plötzlich, mit einem Ruck, wurde die Decke über ihrem Kopf weg gerissen und obwohl es nur unwesentlich heller war, musste Hermine einen Moment lang blinzeln.

„Granger... gefährlich", presste Snape zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Sie stellte die Handbewegung ein, ohne das Objekt ihrer Begierde aus dem Mund zu entlassen und sah ihn unschuldig an.

„Wiefo?", ergänzte sie ihren Blick und legte die andere Hand an seinen Hoden.

„Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, könnte es gefährlicher sein, wenn du jetzt aufhörst", stellte er fest und platzierte seine Hand auf ihrem braunen Lockenkopf.

Sofort nahm Hermine ihre Handbewegung wieder auf und begann nun auch ihren Kopf zu heben und senken. Mit der anderen Hand massierte sie unter sanftem Druck seine Eier und nahm jedes genüssliche Stöhnen als Bestätigung für ihr Tun. Immer wieder ließ sie seinen prallen Schwanz aus ihrem Mund gleiten, um den Schaft der Länge nach entlang zu lecken. Anschließend nahm sie ihn unter Schmatzen fast vollständig in sich auf. Als seine Hand begann ihren Kopf zu führen, ließ sie ihn gewähren und konnte sich ein Seufzen auch nicht mehr verkneifen.

Immer schneller wurden ihre Bewegungen und immer nachdrücklicher forderte die Hand, die auf ihrem Hinterkopf lag mehr Geschwindigkeit. Die feuchte Hitze in ihrem Mund machte Severus schier wahnsinnig. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte sie noch Stunden so weiter machen können. Die Wellen der Lust, die ihre kleine, geschickte Zunge durch seinen Körper jagte, waren unglaublich.

„Jetzt", stöhnte er laut auf, so lange er noch zu einer klaren Artikulation fähig war und hoffte, dass die quirlige Gryffindor es mit der Hand beenden würde. Aber im Gegensatz zu früheren Malen, ließ sie ihn nicht entgleiten, sondern erhöhte den Druck ihrer Lippen noch. Er wollte die Hand aus ihren Haaren nehmen, um ihr zu zeigen, dass es in wenigen Augenblicken zu spät sein würde, krallte sich aber unweigerlich noch fester. In dem Moment, als sie ihn noch einmal besonders tief in sich aufnahm, ergoss er sich in ihren göttlichen Mund. Unter einem innigen Seufzen ließ er sich zurück in sein Kissen fallen und genoss dieses unglaubliche Gefühl.

Es war das erste Mal, dass Hermine in dieser Form mit dem Sperma überhaupt eines Mannes in Berührung gekommen war. Es war nicht geplant und nur bedingt beabsichtigt, aber ihre eigene Neugier hatte sie dorthin getrieben. Als sie den bitteren Geschmack auf der Zunge wahr nahm, bereute sie ihren Forscherdrang bereits. Es einfach auszuspucken, erschien ihr aber zu plump, also kniff sie die Augen zusammen und schluckte seinen Saft wie eine grässliche Medizin. Auch diese Entscheidung war nicht die beste ihres Lebens, wie sie sofort feststellte. Denn kaum hatte sein Samen ihre Kehle passiert und befand sich auf dem Weg in ihren Verdauungstrakt, machte sich ein flaues Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend breit, das sich schnell zu einem Brechreiz wandelte. Um dem entgegen zu wirken, krabbelte sie nach oben und streckte sich neben ihrem Liebhaber aus. Mit geschlossenen Augen bat sie, dass er diesen Abschluss nun nicht jedes Mal erwarten würde.

Hermine atmete immer wieder tief ein, um der Übelkeit Herr zu werden. Plötzlich zeichnete sich ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, als sie daran dachte, in welchem Zusammenhang einem Morgenübelkeit sonst begegnet. Und genauso schnell, wie das Lächeln gekommen war, erstarb es auch wieder. Auf einmal schossen ihr Zahlenreihen und Daten durch den Kopf. Mit Erschrecken stellte sie fest, dass da vor zwei... nein, sogar schon vor drei Wochen etwas hätte sein sollen, was definitiv nicht da war. In ihrem Magen begann es zu rumoren, die Übelkeit nahm zu und Hermine legte eine Hand auf den flachen Bauch. Sie atmete tief und versuchte sich zu beruhigen, aber es wurde nicht besser – das dringende Bedürfnis sich jede Sekunde übergeben zu müssen, wollte einfach nicht verschwinden.

„So ungeduldig, Miss Granger", kommentierte Severus ihre flache Atmung und begann sie langsam ihren Körper abwärts zu küssen. „Zeit für deine Belohnung", ergänzte er, als er auf der Höhe ihres Bauchnabels war und ihre Hand vorsichtig zur Seite schob. Mit der Zunge umkreiste er die kleine Aushöhlung, während seine Hände bereits die Innenseiten ihrer Oberschenkel erreicht hatten und ihrer Scham entgegen streichelten. „Hauspunkte wären wohl nicht angemessen", stellte er schließlich fest. „Aber ich habe schon eine passende Idee."

Mit großen, feuchten Augen sah Hermine an ihrem Körper hinunter. Dieser Mann wollte in der bisher wohl größten, persönlichen Krise ihres Lebens, gerade anfangen sie zu lecken! Sie hob seinen Kopf ein wenig an und streichelte über die Wangen.

„Nicht jetzt, Severus", begann sie möglichst ruhig, bei jedem Wort mit neuerlich aufsteigender Übelkeit kämpfend.

„Ich... muss... zurück in den Turm. Sonst fällt auf, dass ich nicht da war." Geschickt wand Hermine sich unter seinem Körper hervor. Sie griff nach ihren Sachen und zog sie achtlos an.

„Immer korrekt, selbst wenn du dich um deinen eigenen Spaß bringst", stellte Snape fest und setzte sich auf, ohne Anstalten zu machen sich zu verabschieden.

„Wir sehen uns später, bevor ich fahre", winkte Hermine ihm kurz zu und verließ dann seine Räume eilig, um sich, sofort nachdem sie die Tür geschlossen hatte, beide Hände vor den Mund zu pressen. Die Schülerin sah sich nach allen Richtungen um und überlegte, wohin sie nun gehen sollte. Würde sie in den Mädchenschlafsaal zurückkehren und sofort lautstark im angeschlossenen Waschraum übergeben, wäre das sehr verdächtig und würde nur Gerüchte schüren. Ebenso ginge es ihr auf einer der Toiletten auf den Fluren – die Maulende Myrthe würde ihr Wissen und die Schlussfolgerungen, die sie daraus zog keinesfalls für sich behalten. Und noch bevor sie ihren Gemeinschaftsraum erreichte, wüsste die Fette Dame bereits Bescheid. Also rannte die junge Frau zu dem einzigen Ort, der ihr einfiel. Die Chancen standen gut, dass sie dort allein sein würde.

Mit großen Schritten rannte Hermine, eine Hand auf den Bauch gepresst, die andere immer noch vor dem Mund auf ihr Ziel zu. Dort angekommen atmete sie ein- zweimal tief ein und aus – an dem flauen Gefühl im Bauch änderte es nichts. „Alohomora", hauchte sie atemlos und die Tür glitt zur Seite. Schnell schlüpfte die Schülerin herein, vorbei an einer verdutzen Fleur, direkt auf die Toilette.

Als Hermine sich wenige Augenblicke später übergab, drehte sich Fleur, die ihr nachgegangen war, angeekelt zur Seite. Gleich darauf nahm sie sich allerdings zusammen und ging an die Seite der Brünetten, hockte sich neben sie, strich ihr die Haare aus dem Nacken und hielt sie zusammen, während sie mit der anderen Hand besorgt über ihren Kopf strich. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit disch, ´ermine?", fragt sie fürsorglich.

„Nichts ist in Ordnung", schluchzte Hermine und richtete sich auf, so dass ihr fauliger Atem Fleur ins Gesicht schlug und sie unweigerlich ein Stück zurück wich. „Ich bin schwanger, Fleur!"

Die Augen der Französin weiteten sich. „Wie ist das denn passiert?", platzte es aus ihr heraus.

„Das müsstest du eigentlich am besten wissen!", entgegnete Hermine forsch.

„Isch bin nischt schwanger!" Fleur ließ die Haare los und stand auf. Wieso spuckte Hermine denn jetzt das Gift in ihre Richtung?

„Es tut mir Leid", entschuldigte Hermine sich sofort und begann wieder zu schluchzen.

„Ist ja schon gut", versuchte die Französin sie wieder zu beruhigen und strich abermals über ihren Kopf. „Wie... Isch meine, bist du sischer?"

„So sicher, wie man sich nach drei Wochen sein kann."

„Ach ´ermine! Das allein ist doch kein Kriterium. Du ´attes viel Stress in den letzten Monaten und du ´ast auch ein wenig abgenommen, das ist misch nischt entgangen. Da kann so etwas mal passieren. Das geht misch auch ab und zu so und isch bin nischt schwanger", stellte sie fest und lächelte.

„Aber ich bin nicht du." Langsam beruhigte Hermine sich wieder. Vielleicht hatte sie wirklich ein wenig überreagiert.

„Wir werden so einen Test besorgen, nach den Ferien", versprach Fleur sofort. Hermine sah sie mit ungläubigen Augen an.

„Oder wir lassen einen von Ginny aus London mitbringen, wenn sich in die Fuchsbau kommt", war der nächste Vorschlag.

„Nein!", rief die Schülerin sofort entsetzt aus.

„Oder wir fragen Arthur, ob er einen aus dem Ministerium besorgen kann, die ´aben dort solsche Muggelsachen", stichelte Fleur weiter.

Nun musste auch Hermine ein wenig Lächeln. „Kannst du nicht einfach mit deinem Zauberstab...", begann sie.

„Isch bin keine ausgebildete ´eilerin, aber isch begleite disch gern zu Madam Pomfrey."

„Fleur! Du musst mir versprechen es niemandem zu sagen! Versprich es mir!" Fleur nickte, zog Hermine wieder auf die Beine und nahm sie in die Arme.

„Aber nur, wenn du misch sagst, ob es eine Kellerassel oder ein Fuchs wird", grinste die Blondine.

„Fleur!"

„Nach den Ferien. Du wirst sehen, es ist nischts und über nischts kann isch auch nischts sagen", versprach diese nun. Hermine atmete tief und Fleur ging bei dem Geruch, der nun erneut in ihre Nase stieg, unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. „Du solltest disch die Zähne putzen, bevor wir reisen", schlug sie vor und deutete auf das Waschbecken. „In die Schublade ist eine unbenützte Zahnbürste."

„Du bist auf alles vorbereitet, was?", stellte die Schülerin fest und ging auf das Waschbecken zu. Bevor Fleur das Bad jedoch verlassen konnte, drehte sie sich noch einmal um: „Es ist übrigens peinlich, dass dein Freund der Professor in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ist und eine Schülerin deine Tür mit einem einfachen Alohomora öffnen kann."

„Eine Schülerin, die maßgeblischen Anteil am Fall von Du-weißt-schon-wem ´atte." _Ihr Freund. Ihr Freund_. Diese Worte klangen viel mehr bei Fleur nach, als die Kritik. So hatte ihn noch niemand genannt, was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass niemand außer Hermine und der Tränkemeister davon wussten. Schnell drehte sie sich um und überließ Hermine wieder ihren Gedanken. Fleur war sich ganz sicher, dass wenn nicht Hermine, wenigstens Snape vorgesorgt hatten, um einem solchen Schock vorzubeugen. Aber Für Hermine würde die Unsicherheit eine Mahnung sein, künftig etwas besser aufzupassen. In einer Woche hätte dieser Muggeltest sich voraussichtlich auch erledigt, wenn die Natur wieder ihren Lauf genommen hatte.

In Gedanken versunken, betrachtete Fleur kurz ihre Eingangstür und ließ sie dann hinter sich ins Schloss fallen. Sie sah sich um, konnte aber niemanden entdecken und schlüpfte auf die andere Seite des Flurs, drückte die Klinke nach unten und verschwand in dem dahinter liegenden Raum. Ordentlich und karg, wie immer. Ein paar Bücher fehlten und der Reiseumhang hing nicht an der Tür. _Er ist doch nicht etwa schon gegangen ohne sich zu verabschieden?_

„Remüs?", rief sie unsicher in das Zimmer und ging etwas weiter, auf den hinteren Raum zu. „Remüs", rief sie ein weiteres Mal zögerlich, als sich nichts regte. Gerade als sie sich enttäuscht umdrehte und zurück zur panischen Hermine wollte, lief sie in etwas großes, weiches.

„Du sollst das nischt immer machen", schlug sie gegen seine Brust und umarmte ihn gleich darauf. „Isch wollte nischt streiten gestern. Es tut misch Leid. Du bist nischt nur eine Liaison. Isch...", sie stockte. Warum war es nur so verdammt schwer, diese drei Worte auszusprechen? „Du bedeutest misch sehr viel und isch mag es nischt, wenn wir nischt lieb miteinander sind."

Remus lächelte. „Ich mag es auch nicht, wenn wir nicht lieb miteinander sind", griff er ihre Formulierung auf und fuhr ihr durchs Haar.

„Isch bleibe nur ganz kurz dort und isch werde mit ´ermine schlafen..."

„Ach dann muss ich auf Hermine aufpassen, nicht auf deinen Ex-Mann?", lachte Remus nun laut auf und sah sie amüsiert an. Fleur blickte verwirrt. Was hatte sie denn nun schon wieder gesagt?

„Ist schon gut. Du hast Recht, ich verbringe die Feiertage auch bei meiner Ex-Frau und ihrem neuen Freund übrigens, wie ich erfahren durfte und du hast eben eine Horde Weasleys um dich herum. Ich werde dich vermissen, aber ich freue mich auch schon umso mehr auf unser Wiedersehen", stellte er versöhnlich fest.

„Ich freue mich auf unsere Verabschiedung", raunte die Blondine gegen seine Brust und begann sich abwärts zu bewegen.

„Fleur, nicht. Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit und du musst wirklich nicht..."

„Versuch es gar nischt erst. Du weißt, du ´ast keine Chance, so discht am Vollmond!"

„Ich habe nie eine Chance gegen dich", stellte Remus fest, während die Veela mit geschickten Fingern erst seinen Reiseumhang zur Seite schob und dann die Hose öffnete. Langsam ließ sie eine Hand hinein gleiten und strich zärtlich über das zarte Fleisch, das sofort die gewünschte Reaktion auf die Berührung zeigte. Nach wenigen Handgriffen zuckte sein erigierter Schwanz ihr bereits durch den schmalen Schlitz entgegen und Fleur strich zärtlich mit dem Daumen über die Eichel. Sie spürte, wie Remus seinen Rücken versteifte. Eine Hand ließ er auf ihren Scheitel sinken und dort ruhen, während er mit der anderen Halt am nebenstehenden Sessel suchte. Vorsichtig begann die Französin erst seinen Schaft der Länge nach entlang zu lecken, bevor sie ihn tief in ihren Mund aufnahm und mit der Zunge umspielte. Ein genüssliches Brummen kroch aus dem Mund des Werwolfs, der die Augen nun fest geschlossen hielt, um jede Berührung in sein Innerstes aufzunehmen und auszukosten.

Fleur beschleunigte das Tempo und griff mit ihren Händen um seinen schlanken Körper herum, griff nach dem Hosenbund und zog den Stoff nach unten, so dass das Kleidungsstück nur noch locker um seine Knöchel hing. Sie massierte mit ihren Händen sein Hinterteil, während sein Penis, rosig glänzend, immer wieder tief in ihren feuchten, heißen Mund tauchte. Sie spürte, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde. Die entgangenen Liebkosungen der vergangenen Nacht fehlten ihm genauso wie ihr. Mit einem innigen Seufzer intensivierte sie ihr Tun, als ihr Kopf plötzlich, mit einem Ruck, durch heftiges Ziehen an ihren Haaren zurück gerissen wurde.

Bevor sie reagieren oder protestieren konnte, fand sie sich mit einer Heftigkeit über die Lehne des Sessels geworfen, so dass sie nur mit Mühe den Schwung mit ihren Händen abfangen konnte und nicht mit dem Gesicht auf der Seitenlehne landete. Ungeduldig wurde ihr Rock nach oben geschoben und auch der winzige Slip gebot keinen Einhalt mehr. Mit einer Bewegung war er zur Seite gewischt und Remus füllte sie mit seiner vollen Länge aus. Sie hatte keine Zeit, um ihn anzusehen, aber wusste, dass seine honigfarbenen Augen vor Erregung leuchteten. Schnell und hart begann er sich in ihr zu bewegen, die Hände an ihren Hüftknochen, um ihren Körper immer wieder fest an seine Lenden zu pressen.

Auf ihre Hände gestützt, richtete sie sich ein wenig auf und schon fand eine seiner Hände ihre geschwollene Knospe und begann daran zu reiben. Fleur stöhnte laut und warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Remus Lippen fanden ihren Hals, dann seine Zähne. Vorsichtig, dann etwas fester biss er zu und begann dann an der Stelle zu saugen. Seine Bewegungen wurden schneller und unkontrollierter. Die Reibung setzte kurz aus, nur um dann mit noch größerem Druck wieder fortgesetzt zu werden. Mit einem tiefen, donnernden Grollen ergoss sich ihr Geliebter, kurz bevor seine Hand auch sie zum Höhepunkt trieb und ihre Muskeln sich eng um seinen harten Schwanz zusammen zogen. Sie war unfähig sich zu bewegen, sank nur erschöpft ein wenig nach vorn. Sie spürte, wie er sich ebenfalls nach vorn, auf ihren Rücken legte und mit seinem heißen Atem ihren Nacken streichelte. Sie genoss. Sie genoss es so sehr mit ihm zusammen zu sein und seine Nähe zu spüren, dass sie es nur mit einem enttäuschten Seufzer quittierte, als er erschlafft aus ihr heraus glitt.

Fleur drehte sich in seiner Umarmung, kam auf der Lehne des Sessels zum Sitzen und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals. Sie zog sich eng an seine Brust, die sich merklich hob und senkte und schmiegte sich dagegen.

„Das war die Versöhnung", stellte sie fest. „Wann kommt die Verabschiedung?", fragte sie gleich danach und brachte ihn damit zum Lachen.

„Du bist unersättlich!" Remus schloss sie fest in seine Arme und zog sie so noch näher an sich.

„Du auch!"

„Ich werde den Express nehmen. Ich muss mich beeilen, wenn ich ihn nicht verpassen will", erklärte er, nach einem Blick auf die große Standuhr.

_Den Express_, wiederholte Fleur in Gedanken und Bilder von sich und dem Werwolf zogen vor ihrem inneren Auge vorbei. _Wir beide in einem Abteil, mit geschlossenen Vorhängen, das wackeln des Zuges..._

„Du wirst brav apparieren", erriet er ihre Gedanken und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor er einen Schritt zurück trat und begann sich wieder anzuziehen. Fleur saß immer noch mit gespreizten Beinen und entblößt vor ihm und sah ihm dabei verschmitzt lächelnd zu.

„Sischer?", fragte sie neckend.

„Ganz sicher. Wir sollten es nicht übertreiben", sagte er ernst. „Ich werde dich vermissen. Das tue ich jetzt schon." Nun war seine Stimme wieder weicher und voll Zärtlichkeit, so dass Fleur seufzte, als sie den Slip zurecht zog und den Rock wieder nach unten schob. Sie stand auf und schlang einen Arm unter dem Reiseumhang um seine Taille, legte den Kopf noch einmal gegen seine Brust und ein weiterer Seufzer entkam ihren rosigen, leicht geschwollenen Lippen.

„´ermine wird nischt eine ´alb so interessante Bettgefährtin sein, wie du", stellte die Französin lächelnd fest und begleitete Remus, der bereits seinen Koffer gegriffen hatte, zur Tür.

„Das hoffe ich doch", scherzte dieser, zog sie mit einem Arm noch einmal fest an sich und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zum Abschied. „Wir sehen uns in ein paar Tagen, mein Stern." Zusammen betraten sie den leeren Flur und lösten sich voneinander. Remus ging in die eine Richtung, Fleur in die andere, wieder ihrem Zimmer entgegen, zu der verzweifelten Hermine.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Wir lästern nicht, wir stellen nur fest!**

_Zum Glück waren die Meisten dieser kleinen Quälgeister schon in aller Herrgottsfrühe mit dem Hogwarts-Express abgereist. Zu ihren Eltern. Die hatten sie schließlich gemacht, sollten die sich auch die Feiertage von ihnen verderben lassen._

Severus Snape strich missmutig durch die Gänge des Schlosses. Nachdem der Morgen so verheißungsvoll begonnen hatte, war es nur noch bergab gegangen. Nicht nur dass Hermine aus seinem Bett gesprungen war, als hätte sie den Geist des dunklen Lords persönlich am Fußende stehen sehen, als er gerade beginnen wollte sie zu verwöhnen, sondern sie hatte ihn auch einfach stehen lassen. Dabei hatte er sich so schöne Dinge mit ihr ausgemalt, als sie da so zwischen seinen Beinen kniete und ihm die schönsten Gefühle bescherte. _Weiber! Verstehe die, wer wolle!_

Nachdem er einige Nachzügler angeblafft und dem Werwolf, der augenscheinlich ebenfalls auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade war, ein gehässiges Lächeln zugeworfen hatte, entschied sich der Tränkemeister, ein ruhiges Frühstück einzunehmen. Die große Halle würde sicher leer sein und er könnte seine Pläne für die nächsten Tage noch ein wenig überdenken. Der Stärkungstrank war alle und Poppy Pomfrey hatte ihn gebeten ein paar Phiolen Heiltrank gegen Furunkel herzustellen. Und dann hatte er auch noch sein ganz spezielles, kleines Experiment, zu dem nicht allzu viele Personen im Schloss sein durften, falls es nicht so perfekt funktionierte, wie er sich das vorstellte. Zugeben würde er das natürlich nie. Würde ihn jemand fragen, warum er es in den Weihnachtsferien durchführte, würde er immer im Brustton der Überzeugung behaupten, dass er eben jetzt gerade so weit wäre es durchzuführen, auch wenn er schon vor drei Wochen so weit war. Aber wer sollte schon fragen. Es wusste ja niemand davon.

An der Seitentür der Großen Halle angekommen zog Snape sich seinen Umhang noch einmal zu Recht, setzte die mürrischste Miene auf, zu der er im Stande war bei der Voraussicht drei ruhige Wochen vor sich zu haben und trat ein. Gerade als er die Tür wieder hinter sich ins Schloss fallen lassen wollte und sein Blick über die gelichteten Reihen an den Haustischen schweifen ließ, wurde ihm die Klinke aus der Hand gezogen. Er drehte sich mit versteinertem Gesicht um und durch die Tür glitt diese kleine, blonde Veela.

_Sie kam, zog sich aus, er fickte sie, sie zog sich an und ging wieder_ – Der Gedanke schoss ihm unwillkürlich in den Kopf. Entgegen seinen Erwartungen machte sie sich im Unterricht gar nicht schlecht, was scheinbar nicht nur darauf zurück zu führen war, dass die pubertierenden Jungen sie anhimmelten. Skeptisch musterte er sie und ihren zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck. Schlagartig wurde ihm klar, warum der Werwolf ihm mit so einem seligen Gesichtsausdruck entgegen gekommen war. Genauso schnell huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht und er setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl.

„Severus", begrüßte Fleur den Zaubertranklehrer kurz und setzte sich dann neben ihn. Ihre Augen suchten sofort Hermine, die bereits an ihrem Haustisch saß und im Müsli stocherte. Neben ihr lag Ron halb auf seinem Platz und machte wilde Ausführungen mit den Armen, die aber offensichtlich bei seiner Freundin auf wenig Interesse stießen. _Wahrscheinlich irgendwelche tollen Flugmanöver_, dachte sich Fleur und goss sich ein Glas Kürbissaft ein. Als sie es anhob und an den Mund führen wollte, zuckte sie zusammen, weil die langen, feingliedrigen Finger von Snape auf ihrem Oberschenkel landeten. Die orangefarbende Flüssigkeit schwappte über das weiße Tischtuch und Fleur sah ihn tadelnd an.

„So schreckhaft?", fragte Severus süffisant lächelnd.

Fleur griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und legte die Spitze auf seine Hand. „´ast du schon einmal versucht mit gebrochenen Fingern zu brauen?" Sie sah ihn nüchtern an und ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass der passende Fluch schon auf ihren Lippen lag.

„Du scheinst unausgeglichen zu sein. Vielleicht sollten wir uns in den Ferien zu ein paar Entspannungsübungen treffen. Yoga soll sehr hilfreich sein." Er zog seine Hand von ihrem Bein, unter dem Zauberstab weg und betrachtete seine Fingernägel.

„Yoga?", fragte Fleur ungläubig und trank einen Schluck. „Nun, vielleischt werde isch mit ´ermine ein wenig Yoga machen, wenn wir in die Fuchsbau sind", stellte sie anschließend fest und konnte sie ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen

„Oh, steht etwa eine große Versöhnung im Hause Weasley an? Romantisch. Zu Weihnachten. Weiß der Werwolf schon davon?"

Er machte sie immer noch wahnsinnig. Und vor einigen Monaten wäre sie umgehend mit ihm in seine Räume verschwunden und hätte ihm gezeigt, wer sich mit wem versöhnt. Aber so atmete sie lediglich tief ein und aus, schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf ihr Brötchen. „Molly ´at misch gebeten zu kommen und isch ´abe zugesagt. Lieber ein ´aufen Weasleys, als einsam und verlassen ´ier."

„Lieber einsam und verlassen hier, als ein Haufen Weasleys", erwiderte Severus abwertend und legte das Besteck neben seinen Teller. Er rückte mit seinem Mund dicht an ihr Ohr, pustete dagegen und fuhr mit der Zunge kaum merklich darüber, bevor er begann ihr etwas zuzuflüstern. „Schickst du mir Hermine noch einmal herunter, bevor ihr abreist?" Dann stand er schwungvoll auf und verließ die große Halle.

Fleur sah wieder hinunter an den Gryffindor-Tisch. Ron war immer noch vertieft in seine detaillierten Ausführungen und Hermine sah immer noch bleich aus. Unter diesen Umständen würde die Verabschiedung wohl kürzer werden, als er sich das vorstellte, was der Französin ein zufriedenes Grinsen auf das Gesicht zauberte.

OooOOooO

Mit jedem Wackeln des Zuges wurde es schlimmer. Und jedes mal wenn er die Augen schloss, und sei es nur zum Blinzeln, zeichneten sich Bilder von ihrem kleinen, perfekten Hintern, wie er vor ihm auf der gegenüberliegenden Sitzbank wackelte. Im nächsten Moment turnte sie auf seinem Schoß und wieder im nächsten hockte sie zwischen seinen Beinen. Remus war froh sein Abteil nicht mit Schülern teilen zu müssen. Die Fantasien, die Fleur in ihm wach gerufen hatte, obwohl sie es nicht einmal ausgesprochen hatte, waren unglaublich. Nach einer Weile hatte er die Vorhänge vor die Tür gezogen, weil selbst der weite Stoff seiner Hose die Beule nicht mehr verdecken konnte. Kurze Zeit darauf, hatte er die Tür versiegelt, damit er auch wirklich ungestört war. Nun wurde es bereits wieder dunkel draußen und er hatte es geschafft die Selbstbeherrschung zu behalten und lediglich ab und zu über seine Erektion zu streicheln und sich vorzustellen, es wäre ihre Hand. Aber in dem Moment, nach einer kurzen Bremsung, die seinen Koffer fast von der Ablage rutschen ließ, war es mit aller Selbstbeherrschung vorbei. Als Remus sein Gepäck wieder verstauen wollte, rutschte ihm aus der Seitentasche einer ihrer winzigen Slips entgegen, wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte sogar der, den sie vorhin getragen hatte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie ihn dort hatte platzieren können – in manchen Dingen blieb sie ihm ein Rätsel.

Er hob den Stoff vor das Gesicht und sog ihren Geruch tief ein. Mit der anderen Hand öffnete er seine Hose, nur so weit, dass er bequem hinein gleiten konnte und begann sich zu reiben. Remus schloss die Augen. Ihr Geruch. Ihr Körper. Ihre zarte Haut unter seinen Fingern. Viel zu schnell beschleunigte er den Rhythmus. Ein Stöhnen kroch aus seinem Mund, als der Hogwarts Express mit einem Ruck hielt und das Getrappel auf dem Gang deutlich zu nahm. Remus riss die Augen weit auf. _Natürlich, der Zug hatte gebremst, als er die Stadtgrenze von London überfahren hatte!_ Schnell zog er die Hand zurück und versuchte die Hose wieder zu schließen. Als er aufstand sah er an sich herunter und fluchte leise in sich hinein. Er zog den Umhang vor dem Körper zusammen nahm seinen Koffer, entsiegelte die Tür und trat ebenfalls hinaus. Als er den ersten Schritt auf dem Bahnsteig tat, atmete er die kühle Winterluft tief ein. Es half nichts.

Ob Dora sich für ihn verwandeln würde, wenn er sie darum bat? Nur einmal?

Im nächsten Moment schalt er sich selbst für den Gedanken und dennoch konnte er sich nicht wehren, ihn weiter zu spinnen. Denn eigentlich, so kam er mit sich überein, wäre es nicht einmal ein Betrug, denn faktisch würde er mit Fleur schlafen.

„Remus!" Plötzlich nahm seine innere Stimme akustische Gestalt an. Einige Sekunden sah er sich irritiert um, bis er seine Ex-Frau mit seinem Sohn auf dem Arm in der Menge wartender Eltern entdeckte. Als er näher kam, wurden seine Gedanken aber sofort in eine andere Richtung gelenkt.

„Seine Haare sind pink!", stellte er erschrocken fest, als er Tonks erreicht und mit einem flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange begrüßt hatte.

„Deine sind grau. Er probiert sich eben aus", erwiderte sie trocken und deutete auf den Ausgang. Remus nahm die Bemerkung zähneknirschend zur Kenntnis. Das würde wohl nichts werden mit dem Verwandeln.

„Ihr hättet mich nicht abholen müssen."

„Teddy wollte seinen Daddy so schnell wie möglich sehen. Und du bist ja auch nur so kurz da. Ich dachte, wir sollten jede Minute nutzen. Ach ja und morgen reisen wir in den Fuchsbau."

Remus riss die Augen weit auf. Hatte er sich gerade verhört? War der Wunsch Vater seiner Gedanken gewesen? Sicher hatte er sich die ganze Nacht überlegt, unter welchem Vorwand er dem Fuchsbau einen kleinen Besuch abstatten könnte, aber ihm war keiner eingefallen. Er hätte ihn weder vor Molly noch vor Dora rechtfertigen können, ohne seine Beziehung zu Fleur, die keine war, preis zu geben. Und Fleur hätte sich möglicherweise bedrängt gefühlt. Und nun wurde ihm dieser Besuch praktisch auf dem Silbertablett serviert? Ungläubig starrte er die quirlige Aurorin neben sich an, die gerade dabei war, sich bei ihm einzuhaken.

„Bitte wohin?", frage er ungläubig, nur um ganz sicher zu gehen.

„Zu Molly und Arthur", Tonks stockte. Dann ging sie ein Stück um ihn herum, die Menschen, die sich an ihnen vorbei schoben und sah ihn an. „Wenn wir zu Hause sind, erfährst du es ja sowieso. Ich bin seit einiger Zeit mit Charlie liiert. Er ist aus Rumänien hierher, in die Abteilung zur Pflege und Aufzucht magischer Geschäfte versetzt worden. Und dann haben wir uns getroffen. Wir waren ja schon in der Schule in einem Jahrgang. Und irgendwie kam eins zum anderen", wieder stockte sie. „Teddy liebt ihn. Und seine Mutter hat uns gebeten, dass wir morgen vorbei kommen. Sie freut sich auch schon darauf, dich zu sehen." Tonks griff wieder nach Remus Arm und zog ihn aus dem Bahnhof heraus.

Er war wie hypnotisiert. _Teddy liebt ihn._ Remus wusste gar nicht, was er zuerst denken sollte. _Fleur. Charlie. Teddy. Dora. Pinke Haare_. Er war vor fünf Minuten angekommen und wünschte sich schon in die sicheren Mauern des Schlosses zurück und das nicht nur der kleinen Französin wegen.

Als die kleine Familie ein paar Straßen gegangen war, setzte Tonks Teddy ab und ließ ihn durch einen Park tollen. „Du bist doch nicht böse deswegen? Wir müssen auch nicht lange bleiben. Aber Molly wünscht sich doch so sehr Enkelkinder. Und seit der Sache mit Bill und Fleur ist sie ein wenig hoffnungslos und verhätschelt Teddy wenn wir sie besuchen. Du hast doch von den beiden gehört? Sie ist einfach ausgezogen. Unglaublich, oder?", sprudelte es aus seiner Ex-Frau nur so heraus. Und mit einiger Zielsicherheit hatte sie genau das Thema getroffen, zu dem er eigentlich nichts sagen wollte.

„Ja, ich habe davon gehört. Wir arbeiten ja zusammen", antwortete Remus knapp.

„Ja, ich soll dich ohnehin ein wenig aushorchen, ob Fleur vielleicht einen anderen hat. Unter Kollegen bekommt man so etwas doch bestimmt mit."

„Dora, ich bin nicht gerade derjenige, mit dem eine junge Frau ihr Liebesleben bespricht", stellte er fest und war froh, als Tonks sich zu Teddy umdrehte und nach ihm rief. Anschließend tippte sie mit ihrem Zauberstab auf das herunter hängende Dach von einer größeren Gartenlaube und im nächsten Moment stand Remus vor einem einladenden Einfamilienhaus.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr umgezogen seid", stellte er erstaunt fest und ging in die Hocke, um Teddy aufzufangen.

„Ja, die Umgebung ist hier viel schöner als in der Innenstadt. Und Teddy kann im Park spielen. Der Kamin ist mit denen im Ministerium verbunden, so dass Charlie und ich schnell zur Arbeit können. Es ist unheimlich praktisch", erklärte Tonks und öffnete die Tür.

„Ihr wohnt schon zusammen?" Die Neuigkeiten nahmen heute auch gar kein Ende.

„Nein, nein, keine Angst, mein Freund. Ich habe noch eine kleine Wohnung im Westend. Von der großen Freiheit in Rumänien gleich in ein Einfamilienhaus mit Garten und Familie – der Schritt wäre dann doch etwas groß gewesen." Remus drehte sich um und sah in das schelmische Gesicht von Charlie. Unter seinen roten Haaren blitzten die freundlichen, grünen Augen und er legte eine Hand auf Remus Schulter. „Wie geht es dir? War die Reise angenehm?"

Der Werwolf blickte zwischen der unsicher lächelnden Tonks, seinem pinkhaarigen Sohn und dem Weasley-Sproß hin und her. „Es gibt wenige Umstände, unter denen sie hätte angenehmer sein können." Er ging an Charlie vorbei, der den schweren Koffer in den Flur hievte, sich dann aber entschied, ihn mit dem Zauberstab in das Obergeschoss zu bugsieren. Remus fühlte sich etwas verloren und war froh, wenigstens mit Teddy ein wenig spielen zu können, den er immer noch auf dem Arm hielt. Die Stille, die sich ausbreitete, war bedrückend und er fragte sich, wie Dora reagiert hätte, wenn er tatsächlich mit Fleur hier aufgetaucht wäre.

„Teddy, mein kleiner Drachenbändiger, es wird Zeit fürs Bett. Mami und Daddy haben bestimmt auch noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten miteinander zu besprechen", sagte Charlie, als er die Treppe wieder herunter kam. Teddy quiekte vergnügt und streckte die Arme nach dem neuen Freund seiner Mutter aus. Tonks nickte Remus zur Bestätigung zu und gab ihrem Sohn noch einen Kuss mit auf den Weg, bevor sie ihren Ex-Mann in die Küche bat.

Auf dem Tisch wartete bereits ein gut duftender Braten und andere Köstlichkeiten und Tonks bat ihn, sich zu setzen.

„Wie nennt er ihn?", wollte Remus sofort wissen, noch bevor sie zu Wort kam.

„Charlie", stellte sie sofort fest. „Du bist sein Daddy und das wirst du auch bleiben Remus." Aus ihrem Mund klang sein Name so anders. _Remüs. Remüs._ Er musste lächeln bei dem Gedanken.

„Nun erzähl aber erstmal!", forderte sie ihn auf. „Wie geht es dir? Gefällt es dir wieder in Hogwarts zu sein? Hält Snape sich einigermaßen zurück, oder ist ihm der Posten schon zu Kopf gestiegen?"

Remus atmete tief ein und aus. _Ich habe seit etwa vier Monaten eine Affäre mit Fleur. Ich glaube es könnte etwas mehr daraus werden, aber sie kann sich noch nicht dazu durchringen. Ich mache mir Sorgen darüber, was im Fuchsbau passiert und ja, ich bin eifersüchtig auf Bill, den Bruder deines Freundes. Und ich habe mit ihr einfach fantastischen Sex_, war das, was er dachte. „Mmh", war alles, was aus seinem Mund kam.

„Oh Remus, ich dachte, wir wären Freunde. Oder bist du etwa verliebt und traust es nicht, mir zu sagen. Wer ist es? Kenn ich sie?" Tonks hüpfte ungeduldig auf ihrem Stuhl herum. Remus atmete noch einmal tief ein und aus. Das wäre jetzt die Gelegenheit.

„Die Arbeit ist sehr schön, aber auch anstrengend, Dora. Das war sie schon beim ersten Mal. Und dann die Verwandlungen jeden Monat. Ich werde auch nicht jünger, wie du vorhin ja schon festgestellt hast. Ich habe gar keine Zeit mich neu zu verlieben", sagte er stattdessen. Und obwohl er nicht wollte, dass es wie ein Vorwurf klag, verzog Tonks das Gesicht.

„Dann macht das Unterrichten also Spaß", antwortete sie knapp und begann das Besteck neu zu sortieren.

„Ja, es macht sehr viel Spaß", erwiderte Remus pflichtschuldig und hätte sich nie träumen lassen, dass er so schnell das Wiederauftauchen ihres Freundes herbei sehnte, damit die peinliche Stille, die folgte, durchbrochen werden würde.

„´tschuldigung. Mutter!", erklärte Charlie, als er in die Tür trat. Er setzte sich neben Remus und sah erwartungsvoll zu Tonks, die ihn anlächelte und begann das Essen auf den Tellern zu verteilen.

„Was wollte sie denn?", fragte die Hexe.

„Ach, ob wir morgen schon vormittags kommen, weil Ron morgen Nachmittag nämlich schon wieder fährt, um mit seinen Freunden zu feiern. Das Hermine schon da ist und das Fleur wieder unmöglich aussah und mitten im Winter halbnackt herum läuft. Das übliche eben", berichtete der Weasley und stubste Remus in die Seite. „Mutter weiß eine halbnackte Veela einfach nicht zu schätzen", feixte er in seine Richtung und auch Remus konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Oh, ich wäre gern bei dem Donnerwetter heute Abend dabei. Aber nur als Zaungast. Hoffentlich versaut George die Aufnahmen nicht!"

Remus sah fragend zur Seite. „Was für ein Donnerwetter?", wollte er wissen.

„Oh, Mum möchte Bill und Fleur wieder miteinander verkuppeln. Aber Fleur weiß noch nichts davon. Und ich glaube, sobald sie das mitbekommt, wird die kleine Veela eine riesige Szene machen. Mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn wir sie morgen dort gar nicht mehr antreffen. Nur für Bill tut es mir ein bisschen Leid. Andererseits ist er selbst Schuld, wenn er sich so eine kleine Zicke anlacht", gab Charlie bereitwillig Auskunft.

„Eigentlich sollte Bill froh sein, dass er sie los ist. So eine Veela kann doch gar nicht treu sein, auch wenn sie nur einen halbe ist", setzte Tonks noch eins auf die Ausführungen drauf und nahm einen großen Schluck des schweren Rotweins, den Charlie entkorkt hatte. Remus kaute schon seit dem Beginn der Unterhaltung auf einem Stück Fleisch herum und hatte das Gefühl, dass es in seinem Mund eher mehr als weniger werden würde. Er schluckte schwer, als er den Seitenhieb seiner Ex-Frau hörte und musste husten, als das Bratenstück sich seinen Weg in die Luftröhre bahnen wollte.

„Geht ihr da nicht etwas hart mit ihr ins Gericht?", versuchte er zu beschwichtigen und blickte von einem zum anderen. Tonks zuckte mit den Achseln und Charlie betrachtete sich seinen Teller.

„Naja, sie hat bestimmt gewissen Qualitäten, die wir alle nicht kennen", antwortete Charlie ernst. „Aber dafür jeder männliche Lehrer in Hogwarts", prustete Tonks los. „Außer dir natürlich Remus. Du bist ein anständiger Mann", ergänzte sie und tätschelte seinen Arm. Wieder schoss dem Werwolf durch den Kopf, was passiert wäre, wenn er Fleur hierher gebracht hätte.

„Charlie, wieso erzählst du nicht etwas über die Arbeit im Ministerium! Was Dora berichtete, klingt interessant", wechselte Remus recht plötzlich und ungalant das Thema. Er hatte für einige Augenblicke überlegt, ob er Fleur verteidigen sollte. Aber wie? Denn so ganz Unrecht hatten die beiden nicht, auch wenn sie maßlos übertrieben. Schließlich war aber er es gewesen, mit dem sie ihren Mann betrogen hatte und, zumindest bildete er es sich ein, für den sie ihn verlassen hatte. Also erschien im das die bessere Lösung.

Den Rest des Abends redeten sie über Belanglosigkeiten. Über ihre Arbeit, über das Haus, Tonks zeigte Fotos von Teddy und berichtete über seine Fortschritte was Verwandlungen betraf, nur das Thema Fleur mied Remus, auch wenn sich seine Gedanken praktisch ununterbrochen um sie drehten und was sie im Fuchsbau tun würde. Wie sie reagieren würde und vor allem, ob sie tatsächlich zu ihrem Mann zurückgehen würde.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Als ich betrunken war, hielt ich es für ´ne gute Idee**

Nachdem Fleur das Frühstück gut gelaunt beendet hatte, Hermine von Snape nach erwartet kurzer Zeit zurück kehrte und Ron zum wiederholten Mal ausgeführt hatte, wie er im letzten Quidditch-Training den unheimlich schweren Wronsky-Bluff grandios ausgeführt hatte, war Fleur mit den beiden vor die Tore des Schulgeländes gegangen und nacheinander apparierten sie in den Garten des Fuchsbaus. Als die Französin ankam, sah sie gerade noch wie Molly Ron einen kleinen Klapps auf den Hinterkopf gab und dann Hermine in die Arme schloss. Fleur stellte sich gerade und hielt ihre Tasche in beiden Händen vor dem Körper fest. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie sich verhalten sollte und zu allem Unglück tauchte in dem Moment auch noch Bill in der Eingangstür auf.

Doch bevor ihr zukünftiger Ex-Mann auf sie zu kam, hatte Molly sie erreicht und schloss sie in die selbe feste und herzliche Umarmung, wie sie es bei Hermine getan hatte, was Fleur durchaus überraschte. Ihre Schwiegermutter strich ihr über den bodreauxfarbenen Reiseumhang, tätschelte ihr die Wange und unterstrich alles mit einem fröhlichen „Gut siehst du aus", bevor sie ihr den Arm um die Taille legte und sie auf die Tür zugeleitete.

„Mutter, ich mach das schon", schob Bill Molly allerdings nach ein paar Schritten zur Seite. Er baute sich vor seiner Frau auf, fasste sie sanft an den Schultern und zog sie vorsichtig an sich, in eine Umarmung. Es fühlte sich seltsam an. So viel körperliche Nähe hatte sie von ihm schon lange nicht mehr erfahren und einen ungünstigeren Zeitpunkt als jetzt, könnte es gar nicht dafür geben, damit wieder anzufangen.

„Hallo Fleur", begrüßte er sie in einem fast zärtlich zu nennenden Ton und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, obwohl die Französin deutlich erkennen konnte, das er sich erst im letzten Moment entschieden hatte nicht auf den Mund zu zielen. Er nahm ihr die Tasche aus der Hand und legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter. „Komm rein. Hier ist es so kalt und drinnen ist heißer Met. Deine Lieblingssorte. Ich habe ihn extra aus Paris kommen lassen", erklärte er, ohne ihr die Chance zu geben sich zu wehren. Schon stand sie in der kleinen Küche, die angefüllt war mit Rotschöpfen. Nur Ginny fehlte, aber die war in London bei Harry und Charlie war auch nicht da, wenn sie das richtig überblickte. Der würde die Feiertage sicher in Rumänien verbringen.

Fleur ließ ihren Blick kurz schweifen und sofort als sie Hermine entdeckt hatte, löste sie sich von Bill und ging zu ihr hinüber. Sie beugte sich dicht an das Ohr der Schülerin und flüsterte so leise es ihr möglich war: „Du musst misch dringend vor einem brünftigen Weasley retten."

„Das ich dich mal vor einem brünftigen Mann retten muss, hätte ich mir auch nicht träumen lassen", flüsterte Hermine genauso leise zurück und wandte sich dann an Molly. „Fleur und ich gehen erstmal auf unser Zimmer. Wir haben da noch so eine Frauensache zu besprechen", erklärte sie mit einem Blick über die anwesenden Männer, von denen Ron das Gesicht am heftigsten angeekelt verzog. Dann hakte sie sich bei der Französin unter und zog sie mit sich in Richtung Treppe. Fleur hatte den Eindruck, dass es ihr auch ganz Recht war, mit ihren Gedanken ein wenig allein zu sein.

„Es ist doch alles in Ordnung mit dir, Hermine?", fragte Molly besorgt, als die zwei Frauen die ersten Stufen erklommen hatten. Aber diese quittierte die Nachfrage nur mit einem Nicken und gezwungenen Lächeln, bevor sie im oberen Stockwerk verschwand.

Das Gästezimmer war noch eine Etage höher. Als Fleur den kleinen Raum endlich betrat und Hermine die Tür schloss, ließ sie sich erleichtert auf das aufgestellte Klappbett fallen, dessen Beine am Fußende auch prompt nachgaben, so dass sie nach unten rutschte. Hermine begann zu lachen und Fleur schließlich auch. Dennoch wägte sie ihre Chancen ab, wie sie der Freundin das bequemere Gästebett abspenstig machen konnte.

„Liebst du ihn?"

Fleur sah sich um. _Wo kam das denn her?_ Hermine saß auf ihrem Bett, hatte die Beine eng an den Körper gezogen und musterte sie. Fleur legte den Kopf schräg und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, so dass sich über ihrer Nase eine kleine Falte bildete. „Isch ´abe ihn mal geliebt. Sehr sogar", antwortete sie und hoffte, dass das Thema damit erledigt war.

„Nein, ich meine Remus", lachte Hermine.

„Psst!", zischte die Französin sofort und sprang auf, um der Freundin den Mund zu zu halten. „Du kannst doch sowas ´ier nischt fragen!" Und es kam ihr tatsächlich frevelhaft vor im Haus ihrer Schwiegereltern über die Beziehung zu einem anderen Mann zu sprechen.

„Du brauchst ja nur noch ja oder nein zu sagen", drängelte Hermine weiter.

„So einfach ist das nischt, ´ermine...", begann Fleur, wurde aber unterbrochen.

„Doch, so einfach ist das", stellte die Brünette ernst fest.

„Isch weiß es nischt. Isch mag ihn und das Zusammensein mit ihm. Und vielleischt bin isch auch ein wenig in ihn verliebt, aber jetzt ist Schluss." Fleur war fast panisch. Nur zu gut kannte sie die Langziehohren, die George mit großem Erfolg in seinem Laden vertrieb und sie war sich sicher, dass dies nicht der einzige Artikel war, der zum Ausspionieren genutzt werden konnte. Glücklicherweise war Hermine gnädig und verfolgte das Thema nicht weiter – in Fleurs Gedanken allerdings beschäftigte es sie noch bis zum Abendessen. In der Zwischenzeit war Molly ein paar Dutzend Mal herein gekommen und hatte sich erkundigt, ob alles in Ordnung war. Mindestens ebenso oft hatte Bill an die Tür geklopft, um heißen Met zu bringen, zusätzliche Kissen, Handtücher, nochmal Met und schließlich nur um zu fragen, ob alles in Ordnung sei. Am frühen Abend gingen die beiden jungen Frauen wieder in die untere Etage, wo es bereits verführerisch nach Molly´s Köstlichkeiten duftete. Das Festessen, das sich auf dem Küchentisch befand, um den herum viel zu viele Stühle zu stehen schienen, stand dem in Hogwarts um nichts nach. Lediglich die Tischordnung ließ einiges zu wünschen übrig, wie Fleur schnell fest stellte.

Sie saß, wie hätte es anders sein sollen, neben Bill, am einen Ende der Tafel, während Hermine, ihr rettender Anker, an der rechten Seite, zwischen Molly und Arthur saß, ihr gegenüber Ron und George. Die andere Seite musste frei bleiben, falls Harry und Ginny doch schon am Abend kommen würden – und damit Fleur nicht auf die Idee kam, etwas weiteren Abstand zwischen sich und ihren Ehemann zu bringen. Aber mit genug Met und etwas Glück, würde Fleur auch dieses Abendessen überstehen.

OooOOooO

„Ronald! Du willst was?!" Hermines Stimme überschlug sich fast, obwohl sie sich bemüht hatte, leise zu sprechen. Die anderen waren bereits ins Wohnzimmer gegangen – Fleur leise kichernd am Arm von Bill, darum konnte Hermine sich jedoch jetzt nicht kümmern, denn Ron hatte seine Freundin noch kurz in der Küche sprechen wollen.

„Hermine, das musst du verstehen. Ich brauche meine Freiheiten. Und meine Jungs wollen eben ein bisschen mit mir feiern. Bill war so nett uns das Haus zu überlassen. Aber wenn du die restlichen Ferien mit uns verbringen möchtest, kannst du sie gern mit uns verbringen", schlug er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen vor. Seine Freundin, die ihn begleitete, war das letzte, was er gebrauchen konnte, wenn er sich mit Draco in Hogsmeade traf, aber das konnte er natürlich nicht eingestehen.

„Damit ich dann da stehe, wie eine Glucke! Das hättest du wohl gern. Da verbringe ich lieber mit Fleur die restlichen Ferien in der Schule und lerne", stellte die Brünette trotzig fest und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Hermine machte sich schon eine Weile Gedanken über die Beziehung zu dem jungen Weasley, hatte aber immer sich und der Affäre mit Snape die Schuld am Abkühlen ihrer Leidenschaft für den Rotschopf gegeben. Aber scheinbar legte auch Ron keinen gesteigerten Wert auf ihre Gesellschaft.

„Hermine", antwortete Ron lang gezogen. „Sag doch nicht sowas! Wenn du nicht möchtest, dass ich fahre, bleibe ich mit dir hier." Ihm war bewusst, dass er damit alles auf eine Karte setzte.

„Mach doch, was du willst", winkte sie schließlich ab und folgte den anderen ins Wohnzimmer. Ron grinste schelmisch hinter ihr her. Auf ihre Frauenprobleme war eben schon immer verlass gewesen. Dann verschwand er schnell auf sein Zimmer, bevor sie es sich anders überlegte und vor allem, um einer weiteren Auseinandersetzung aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Hermine erinnerte sich unterdessen bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot, dass sie Fleur versprochen hatte, sie vor ihrem Ex-Mann zu schützen. Aber als sie diese erreichte, bemerkte sie, dass die junge Französin den Schutz wohl nicht notwendig hatte. Denn sie schien sich recht gut auf Bills Schoß zu amüsieren, während George fleißig dabei war Fotos von dem Schauspiel zu schießen.

Hermine setzte sich neben die beiden turtelnden Eheleute und lehnte sich zu ihrer Freundin hinüber, als der Moment ihr günstig erschien. „Fleur, ist alles in Ordnung", raunte sie ihr schließlich zu und betrachtete argwöhnisch das Glas in ihrer Hand.

„Natürlisch, alles beschtens. Willscht du auch?", prostete diese ihr lediglich zu, bevor Bill sie laut lachend wieder an sich zog und ihr das Glas aus der Hand nahm. Im selben Moment zitierte Molly sie auch schon mit einem Blick der keine Widerrede duldete, zu sich und begann über die Schule und ihre Pläne danach mit Hermine zu sprechen – obwohl die über dieses Thema schon zu genüge diskutiert hatten.

„Ich glaube, ich sollte Fleur lieber nach oben bringen", protestierte Hermine und warf der Veela einen besorgten Blick zu.

„Oh, das kann ich auch machen", wandte Bill sofort ein. _Schließlich sind wir noch verheiratet_, fügte er in Gedanken an, stand auf und zog die Blondine mit sich.

„Ich glaube, es wäre ihr lieber, wenn sie mit mir nach oben ginge", versuchte die Schülerin es ein weiteres Mal.

„Dann fragen wir sie doch", schlug der älteste Weasley-Spross vor und drehte sich dann Fleur zu. „Chérie, möchtest du von mir oder Hermine nach oben ins Bett gebracht werden?" Fleur kicherte kindisch. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles und sie war nicht fähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Sie konnte sich vor allem nicht daran erinnern, wann Alkohol das letzte Mal eine so verheerende Wirkung auf sie gehabt hatte. In dem Moment, als sie Luft holte, um zu einer Antwort anzusetzen, begann sich alles in doppelter Geschwindigkeit um sie herum zu kreisen und ein leichtes Gefühl von Übelkeit stieg in ihr auf. „Er ´at misch die letzte Monate nisch angefass´, da wird er das nu auch nisch tun", platzte es aus Fleur heraus und sie kicherte wieder, während allen anderen Anwesenden diese Information eindeutig ein zu tiefer Einblick in die Intimsphäre der Noch-Eheleute war. Hermine blickte nach unten, Arthur und Molly sahen sich entgeistert an, George schoss grinsend ein Foto und Bills Gesicht nahm die Farbe seiner Haare an.

„Na dann", schluckte Hermine und machte eine Handbewegung in den oberen Stock, während sie sich zu Molly gesellte. Eigentlich hätte sie lieber Ron noch ein wenig gehörig den Kopf gewaschen, aber sie ergab sich in ihr Schicksal.

Bill beschloss indessen, dass es besser wäre die betrunkene Veela nicht allein die Treppe nach oben laufen zu lassen und hob sie zärtlich auf den Arm, während er die Stufen nach oben erklomm.

„Musste das sein?", fragte er schließlich, als er sich außer Hörweite wusste.

„Es is wahr", verteidigte Fleur sich, so gut sie konnte. „Du kansch misch auch runter lassen. Isch muss ins Bad", forderte sie anschließend und begann so heftig mit den Beinen zu strampeln, dass ihr Noch-Mann ins straucheln geriet und an einer Wand Halt suchen musste, bevor er sie hinunter ließ.

„Ich lass dich nicht allein, bis du im Bett bist", stellte er fest und griff sie fest am Arm.

„Aua! Isch finde die Dusche allein", zeterte Fleur weiter und versuchte sich zu befreien. Als sie es geschafft hatte und einen Schritt auf das Badezimmer zu machen wollte, begann sie jedoch so heftig zu wanken, als wäre sie während eines Orkans auf hoher See unterwegs. Wieder sprang Bill ihr zur Seite und stützte sie.

„Komm", forderte er zärtlich und zog sie in Richtung der nächsten Tür, hinter der sich sein eigenes Zimmer, aber immerhin mit einem angeschlossenen Bad, befand.

„Warum bischt du so?", wollte die Blondine schließlich wissen, während sie immer noch unsicher in Richtung Dusche wankte.

„Wie bin ich?"

„So. Isch ´abe disch verlassen. Du solltest nisch so sein!", stellte sie fest und schlüpfte aus ihren Schuhen.

„Das war meine Schuld."

„Das isch gegangen bin?"

„Ja. Ich habe viele Fehler gemacht, mein größter war, dich gehen zu lassen." Wieder hob Bill seine Frau hoch und trug sie der Dusche entgegen.

„Isch ´atte ganz vergessen, wie ´eiß du bischt!", kichterte Fleur wieder und begann in Bills Haaren zu spielen.

„Schaffst du das hier allein?", wollte der Weasley wissen und stellte die Französin in die Wanne.

„Will isch das?" Fleur hatte im Gegensatz zu Bill ihre Arme nicht gelöst. Nun ließ sie sich einfach gegen seine Körper gleiten und legte ihre Lippen auf seine. Ungeduldig suchte sie mit ihrer Zunge Einlass in seinen Mund, umspielte seine Zähne und forderte ihn heraus. Sie spürte, wie seine Hand ihren Rücken herunter glitt und begann den Rock zu öffnen. Ihre Hände hingegen wanderten zu seiner Vorderseite und begannen die bereits deutlich hervorgetretene Beule zu massieren. Offenbar hatte sie noch einen von Bills Vorzügen ganz aus den Augen verloren.

Kaum war der Rock gefallen, folgten die Bluse, der Slip, der BH. Bill kletterte hinterher und presste die Blondine gegen die Fliesen, damit sie nicht zur Seite strauchelte. Hecktisch, fast ungeschickt, befreite er sich von seiner Kleidung und ließ dabei keine Sekunde von ihren Lippen. Fleur hatte die Augen geschlossen und kostete jede seiner Berührungen aus. Sie war wie gefangen in seiner Leidenschaft und ihrer Lust. Als Bill seine Hände um ihren Po legte, um sie anzuheben, damit sie die Beine um seinen Körper schlingen konnte, kam er an den Wasserhahn und sofort umströhmte das lauwarme Nass ihre beiden Körper. Aber das war ihnen egal. Ab und zu entwich der Blondine ein unterdrücktes Keuchen und ein lauter Seufzer, als Bill mit einem Stoß tief in sie eindrang. Aus seiner Kehle löste sich ein lautes, lustvolles Keuchen, als er begann sich in ihr zu bewegen.

„Oh chérie!", stöhnte Bill ihr entgegen. Fleurs Atmen ging schnell, sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, aber tief in ihrem Innern löste dieser Kosename etwas in ihr aus. Sie wusste, dass es nicht richtig war, was sie hier tat und dennoch konnte sie sich nicht wehren. Nicht gegen sich selbst und ihre Triebe. Sie versuchte sich abzulenken, indem sie sich immer stärker gegen ihn rieb, ihm ihr Becken immer weiter entgegen reckte und ihn zu immer höherem Tempo trieb.

„Mehr!", stöhnte sie, als sie den Kopf nach vorn warf, die Augen aber immer noch fest geschlossen hielt. Sie spürte deutlich, wie Bills Knie weich wurden und es ihm immer schwerer fiel sich und sie aufrecht zu halten. Fleur krallte ihre Fingernägel tief in seinen Rücken und legte den Kopf auf die starken Schultern. Sie verschmolz mit ihm und rückte dem Höhepunkt immer näher.

In immer schnellerem Rhythmus hob und senkte sich der Körper der jungen Frau. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles, aber die Lust hatte sich in ihrer Mitte manifestiert. Sie fühlte mit den Fingerspitzen den starken Körper vor sich und seinen pulsierenden Schaft in ihrer Enge. Immer wieder trieb er ihn tief in ihre Bewegung hinein und stöhnte dabei so herrlich befreit. Fleur vergaß völlig, wo sie sich befand, als die Wellen über ihr zusammen schlugen und wohlige Wogen ihren ganzen Körper erfassten. Fleur drückte den Rücken weit durch und biss in Bills Hals, während dieser sich mit einem inbrünstigen Stöhnen in ihr ergoss.

Beide atmeten schwer, ohne sich zu bewegen oder ihre Position zu verändern. Zu ihrer großen Überraschung sammelten sich kleine Tränen in ihrem Augen, die sich mit dem Wasser der Dusche vermischten. Fleur hatte keine Ahnung warum, aber es fühlte sich falsch an, was sie getan hatte. Noch nie hatte sie sich nach dem Sex so durcheinander gefühlt – es war, als wäre alles falsch und die Veela hatte keine Ahnung warum. Sie konnte sich nicht sammeln, noch immer keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. _Wieso um alles in der Welt hat der Wein mir derartig zugesetzt?_

„Ich liebe dich", hauchte Bill in ihre Überlegungen hinein und begann ihren Hals abwärts zu küssen.

„Bring misch ins Bett", war das einzige, was sie darauf erwidern konnte, bevor die letzte Spannung von ihrem Körper abfiel und sie in Bills Armen zusammen sank.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Kann bitte jemand die Situation retten?**

„Aber wenn du im Ministerium arbeiten würdest, hättest du viel mehr Einflussmöglichkeiten. Auch auf die Hauselfen. Weißt du, ich glaube in der Abteilung…" Hermine gähnte. Seit über einer geschlagenen Stunde saß Hermine nun schon mit Molly und Arthur zusammen. Sie hatte doch tatsächlich das Gefühl die beiden interessierten sich mehr für ihre Zukunft, als für die ihres Sohnes, war Arthur doch dabei ihr schon die Stellenanzeigen herunter zu beten. Die Schülerin gähnte. Seit dem Morgen hatte sich ihr Magen zwar beruhigt, aber die unruhigen Gedanken in ihrem Kopf machten ihr immer noch zu schaffen, so sehr, dass sie sich kaum auf etwas anderes konzentrieren konnte. Vor allem nicht auf die zahlreichen gut gemeinten Ratschläge der vergangenen Minuten. George hatte sich bei Zeiten verabschiedet, etwa fünf Minuten nachdem Bill und Fleur verschwunden waren und er für sich entschieden hatte, dass der spannende Teil des Abends wohl vorüber war. Er hatte eine Entschuldigung und etwas von Fotos entwickeln gemurmelt und war in sein Zimmer gegangen.

Hermine gähnte ein weiteres Mal und wollte gerade aufstehen, um sich ebenfalls in ihr Zimmer zu begeben und auch nach Fleur zu sehen, als Molly sie am Arm fest hielt und ihr eine weitere Tasse Tee anbot. Sie winkte dankend ab. „Ich würde jetzt gern ins Bett, aber ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir morgen noch ein wenig darüber reden könnten", sagte sie höflich und startete einen weiteren Versuch sich von ihrem Platz zu erheben.

„Es ist doch alles in Ordnung mit dir, Hermine?", fragte Molly sofort besorgt.

„Ja, ich bin nur müde. Es war doch ein recht anstrengender Tag heute und ich würde mich gern ausruhen", versuchte die Schülerin jede Vermutung im Keim zu erdrücken und fühlte sich dennoch erwischt. War permanente Müdigkeit nicht auch ein frühes Anzeichen für eine Schwangerschaft?

„Du siehst blass aus Kind", stellte die fürsorgliche Hexe fest. „Lass dich nicht von dem Lebenswandel der kleinen Französin anstecken. Du kannst viel mehr aus dir machen."

_Viel mehr als was? Lehrerin an einer der angesehensten Zauberschulen weltweit. Und welchen Lebenswandel überhaupt?_ Hermine versuchte sich ihre Gedanken nicht anmerken zu lassen, seufzte aber lautlos. „Ich sollte mich jetzt auch ein wenig ausruhen. Wenn morgen die anderen kommen, wird es sicher noch trubelig genug. Da wird mir jeder Minute Schlaf gut tun", stellte sie fest und startete einen weiteren Versuch sich zu erheben.

„Oh, ja, das weißt du ja noch gar nicht!" Molly machte keine Anstalten auf Hermines Bitte einzugehen. „Tonks kommt morgen mit Teddy und Charlie."

Die Eröffnung saß. Hermine ließ sich zurück in ihren Sessel fallen und starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in Richtung von Arthur und Molly.

„Als Charlie aus Rumänien zurückkam, haben Tonks und er sich ein paar Mal getroffen und scheinbar ist es etwas Festes. Und Weihnachten sollten alle Familien zusammen sein, also kommen sie morgen mit dem Kleinen her. Er wird wohl wie es aussieht der einzige Enkel bleiben, den ich bekomme. Und er ist so herzig." Sie war scheinbar ganz in ihrem Element. Sofort als sie allerdings von einem Enkel sprach, wurde Hermine sofort wieder übel. Der kalte Schweiß, der ihr auf die Stirn stieg, wurde von Molly allerdings, glücklicherweise, falsch interpretiert.

„Ja, Remus kommt auch mit. Ich weiß, er gibt bestimmt angenehmeres, als die Weihnachtsferien gleich mit zwei Lehrern zu verbringen. Aber sie bleiben nicht lange und Fleur wollte auch nicht zwei Wochen hier bleiben."

_Wusste Remus davon?_, war die erste Frage, die Hermine auf der Zunge lang und sofort wurde der Drang in ihr Zimmer zu stürmen und mit Fleur zu sprechen übermächtig. Ohne es zu wissen, würde Molly eine Stimmung schaffen, die als mehr als hochexplosiv zu bezeichnen wäre. Vor allem wenn Fleur von all dem überrascht werden würde. Gar nicht auszudenken: Fleur eifersüchtig auf Tonks, Remus eifersüchtig auf Bill, Bill eifersüchtig auf Remus, Molly wütend auf Fleur und da war auch noch die kleine Unstimmigkeit über die Feriengestaltung von Ron, die Hermine nicht auf sich beruhen lassen wollte. Das konnten ja schöne Weihnachten werden.

„Na dann sollte ich erst Recht ins Bett", erklärte Hermine ein weiteres Mal, erhob sich und ging sofort ein paar Schritte auf die Treppe zu, um keinen Zweifel an ihrer Absicht aufkommen zu lassen, endlich zu verschwinden. Dieses Mal wurde sie nicht aufgehalten. Hermine hörte zwar, wie Molly und Arthur hinter ihrem Rücken noch weiter redeten, aber so leise, dass es ihr kaum möglich war etwas zu verstehen. Als sie die erste Treppe hinter sich gelassen hatte und sicher war nicht mehr beobachtete zu werden, beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte. Als sie die Tür zu Gästezimmer erreichte, welches sie mit Fleur teilte, und stieß die Tür mit einiger Wucht auf. Es überraschte sie, den kleinen Raum leer vorzufinden und augenblicklich rollte sie mit den Augen. _Oh nein, Fleur! Nicht jetzt!_, stöhnte sie innerlich und ließ die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen, um sich dagegen zu lehnen. Sie hatte eine wage Vermutung von dem, was geschehen war, nachdem die Veela mit ihrem Ehemann das Wohnzimmer verlassen hatte, aber in sich trug sie ein kleines Fünkchen Hoffnung, dass Fleur lediglich in Bills Bett ihren Rausch ausschlief.

Langsam ließ Hermine sich auf ich Bett gleiten und heftete ihren Blick auf das zweite leere. Sie seufzte ein weiteres Mal. Diese Entwicklung würde das Treffen, welches sie morgen erwartete, noch um einiges Komplizierter machen. Sie schloss die Augen, nur um sich ein wenig zu sammeln und glitt in einen sanften Schlaf hinüber.

OooOOooO

Ron hatte sich gerade auf sein Bett gelegt und die letzten Sachen in seinen Rucksack geschmissen – unordentlich und nicht zusammengelegt, Hermine würde das irre machen. Er grinste, als er von einem leisen Klopfen an seinem Fenster abgelenkt wurde. Die Uhrzeit verwirrte ihn etwas, für die Post war es zu früh, oder zu spät, auch wenn dem verwirrten Errol, dieser blöde Taube, zuzutrauen wäre, dass er sich in Fenster und Tageszeit geirrt hatte. Eigentlich hatte der Rotschopf es sich gerade richtig gemütlich machen wollen, aber das Geräusch hatte sein Interesse geweckt, also zog er seine Shorts wieder nach oben und die Decke zur Seite. Schnell sprang er auf und ging mit gezücktem Zauberstab zum Fenster. Als er es öffnete, was das erste, was ihm entgegen sprang, eine hellblonder Haarschopf, der fast durch das Fenster herein kam.

„Malfoy", zischte Ron sofort. „Was willst du denn hier?" Ron ging einen Schritt zur Seite und machte Platz, so dass Draco ins Zimmer klettern konnte. Er sah fantastisch aus, wie er sofort feststellen musste und sah an sich herunter, in seinen ausgewaschenen Shorts und den zerrissenen Shirt, das er trug.

„Meine Eltern wünschen meine Anwesenheit während der Feiertage und während des Jahreswechsels. Ich kann nicht kommen", erklärte der Malfoy sofort nachdem er den Besen nach sich ins Zimmer gezogen hatte.

„Und darum tauchst du hier um zwei Uhr in der Nacht auf? Bist du bescheuert? Seid ihr jetzt so arm, dass ihr euch keine Eulen mehr leisten könnt?", fragte Ron abfällig und schloss das Fenster, durch das ein eisiger Wind ins Zimmer blies.

„Ich dachte, wir können noch ein wenig reden, wenn ich schon mal da bin", war die Antwort. Draco hatte es sich sofort auf dem zerwühlten Bett gemütlich gemacht.

„Wann haben wir je miteinander geredet, Malfoy", wollte Ron augenblicklich wissen und stemmte die Hände in die Seite, bevor ihm bewusst wurde, dass das die Geste ist, die er an Hermine so hasste. Dennoch ließ er die Arme nicht sinken.

„Du weißt, was ich meine, Wiesel", stichelte Draco weiter.

„Ach, nur weil du mitten in der Nacht hier herein platzt, glaubst du ich mache einen Luftsprung, weil du Sex willst?"

„Ja."

„Fick dich, Malfoy!"

„Fick du mich, Wiesel!"

„Du sollst mich nicht so nennen, Arschloch!", mit einem Satz stand Ron neben dem Bett und stürzte sich auf den Blonden. Dieser realisierte erst, was geschah, als der Rothaarige bereits über ihm kniete.

„Ich nenn dich, wie es mir passt, Arschloch!", keuchte er unter der Last des anderen Körpers.

„Das wird ich dir austreiben, Verlierer!"

„Hauptsache, du treibst es überhaupt!" In einer flinken Bewegung zog Draco den Kopf nach oben und zwang Ron in einen harten, fordernden Kuss. Dieser jedoch packte die Haare des Blonden und zog den Kopf in den Nacken, nur um ihn seinerseits zu küssen. „Du kommst genau richtig", brummte er in den Mund des Gegenübers und zog den Pullover aus der Hose. Mit diesem Kleidungsstück hielt er sich jedoch nicht auf, sondern widmete sich gleich dem Reißverschluss. Mit einem Ruck riss er die Hose bis an die Knie nach unten und streichelte über die Beule, die sich nun deutlich abzeichnete.

„Dreh dich um", forderte Ron bald darauf. Als er merkte, das Draco zögerte, griff er mit einer Hand nach dessen Kinn und Kniff zu. „Oder du kannst gleich wieder verschwinden, Schlampe. Ich bin heute nicht in der Stimmung zu spielen!"

„Das wirst du bereuen, Weasley!", fauchte Draco zwischen zusammen gekniffenen Lippen hervor, begann aber dennoch seinen Körper zu bewegen.

„Das hoffe ich, Malfoy!", entgegnete Ron und gab dem Slytherin einen fast schon liebevollen Klapps auf den Hintern. Wieder brummte er ein wenig, zufrieden mit dem, was er vor sich sah. Schnell zog er seine eigene Shorts bis auf die Knöchel nach unten und umgriff die Hüfte des Blonden. Drängend zog er ihn auf die Knie und griff in dessen Unterhose. Viel zu schnell begann er die pralle Erektion zu reiben, so dass Draco laut aufstöhnte. Er griff mit den Händen nach hinten, erreichte so aber nur, dass Ron sich noch enger an sein Hinterteil presste. Schnell schob er seinen Slip nach unten, so dass sich nun Haut an Haut rieb. Der Schweiß stand bereits beiden auf der Stirn, als Ron mit den Fingern begann vorsichtig in Darco einzudringen und gleichzeitig immer schneller an dessen Schwanz rief. Der Blonde war zu keiner klaren Artikulation mehr fähig. So sehr er auch versuchte Ron Einhalt zu gebieten, weil sonst alles viel zu schnell vorbei wäre, er brachte kein Wort mehr heraus. Unkontrolliert stöhnte er vor sich hin, während Ron sich auf seine Finger konzentrierte, in der freudigen Erwartung, was er bald in Dracos Hinter stecken würde.

OooOOooO

Es war ruhig um sie herum und im Haus. Es musste mitten in der Nacht sein, als Hermine aufwachte. Das zweite Bett war immer noch leer, was Hermines Hoffnung bestärkte, dass Fleur wirklich lediglich eingeschlafen war. Sie setzte sich auf und sah sich auf der Suche nach einer Uhr in dem dunklen Raum um. 3 Uhr. Hermine stöhnte innerlich. Warum war sie aufgewacht? Richtig! Ron wollte sich einfach so aus der Affäre ziehen und am Morgen verschwinden. Dies war zwar nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um ihm Vorwürfe zu machen, aber wie sie ihren Freund kannte, würde er sich in aller Herrgottsfrühe aus dem Haus stehlen, um genau dem zu entgehen. Also würde er sich dem jetzt stellen müssen.

Die Schülerin ließ sich vom Bett gleiten und als sie stand, horchte sie gebannt in sich hinein. Keine Übelkeit – wenn das kein gutes Zeichen war! Sie schlüpfte in ihre Hausschuhe und warf sich einen Morgenmantel über, bevor sie ihr Zimmer verließ und machte sich auf den Weg. Rons Zimmer lag eine Etage tiefer, unweit von Bills entfernt. Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Freund legte Hermine ihr Ohr an die Tür des ältesten Weasley-Sohns und hörte nichts. Zumindest dieser Umstand beruhigte sie ein wenig.

Wenige Schritte weiter, hatte sie Rons Zimmer erreicht. Die Geräusche, die sie von dort wahrnahm, erschreckten sie jedoch ein wenig. Um sie zu hören, musste sie nicht einmal das Ohr an die Tür legen. Schnell zückte sie ihren Zauberstab und klopfte nicht an, um den Überraschungseffekt nicht zu stören. Bei allen Differenzen, die ihr Freund und sie in der letzten Zeit hatten, wäre er in Gefahr, würde sie ihn verteidigen, wie eine Löwin. Mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabs flog die Tür zur Seite und Hermine platzte in das Zimmer. Was sie dort jedoch zu sehen bekam, trieb ihr erst die Schamesröte ins Gesicht, dann wurde sie blass, dann wieder rot, vor Zorn und schließlich wurde ihr Speiübel.

„Hermine", kreischte Ron sofort mit gebrochener Stimme und starrte seine Freundin an, unfähig sich zu bewegen.

„Scheiße", war aus Dracos Mund zu hören, der sich aufs Bett fallen ließ.

Hermine war schwindelig, ihr Zauberstab kullerte über den Boden und sie schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund. „Verdammt, warum heißt das Morgenübelkeit, wenn einem ständig schlecht wird?" Mit einem Ruck drehte sie sich um, rannte aus dem Zimmer, über den Flur, ins Bad und schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig sich vor die Kloschüssel zu knien, bevor sie sich lautstark übergab.

Sie wischte sich gerade den Mund mit der Hand ab und ließ sich zurück auf ihre Fersen sinken, als die Tür geschlossen wurde. Ron und Draco standen im Raum und starrten sie ungläubig an.

„Malfoy glaubt, du bist schwanger", fragte Ron ungläubig.

„Ich glaube du bist schwul", erwiderte Hermine kühl. Sie konnte immer noch nicht glauben, as sie gerade gesehen hatte. Ihre Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn, genau wie ihr Magen. Plötzlich wurde alles so logisch. Fleur hatte Recht gehabt, sie war tatsächlich nicht Rons blonde Affäre gewesen, wie sie noch vor einigen Monaten vermutet hatte.

„Hermine, es ist ein halbes Jahr her." Rons Stimme brach sich immer noch, wie immer wenn er aufgeregt war, während er sprach.

„Für den sechsten Monat sieht sie erstaunlich gut aus – und schlank", stellte Draco, der sich erstaunlich schnell wieder gefangen hatte, kühl fest.

„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy!", schnauzten Ron und Hermine gleichzeitig.

Die Schülerin schloss die Augen, um die Situation auf sich wirken zu lassen. Eigentlich hätte sie darüber lachen können, wäre sie nicht einer der Protagonisten gewesen. Fleur würde sich köstlich amüsieren, wenn sie ihr davon erzählte. Sie raufte sich die Haare und merkte erst zu spät, dass dies mit der Hand geschah, mit der sie sich vorher den Mund abgewischt hatte. Angeekelt verzog sie das Gesicht und sah zu den beiden Jungen hinüber.

„Kuck nicht so", forderte Ron sofort.

„Für jemanden, der alle Hauselfen befreien will, bist du erstaunlich intolerant", stellte Draco fest, der bereits wieder eine Ruhe an den Tag legte, als würde ihn die Situation nicht berühren.

„Darum geht es nicht", stellte Hermine fest. „Okay, ihr beide habt offenbar Gefallen aneinander gefunden und möchtet offenbar nicht, dass es jemand weiß, sonst würdet ihr längst mit offenen Karten spielen und ich möchte nicht, dass jemand von meinem kleinen Magenproblem erfährt", analysierte sie die Situation weiter. Interessiert sahen Ron und Draco die immer noch auf dem Boden hockende Hermine an.

„Unter diesen Umständen, sollten wir uns vielleicht auf einen kleinen Handel verständigen. Ich verrate niemandem von euch und ihr haltet gefälligst auch den Mund. Und über das andere reden wir später, Ronald." Ihre Stimme klang genervte als erwartet, so das sich das ganze mehr wie eine Standpauke als wie ein Kompromissvorschlag. Aber ändern konnte sie das nun auch nicht mehr, also wartete sie auf eine Antwort.

„Von mir aus", antwortete Draco und gab Ron einen kleinen Schubs nach vorn.

„Aber Hermine!", quietschte dieser daraufhin.

„Ronald, wir reden später! Ich möchte jetzt gern duschen", reagierte die Brünette genervt und stand auf. Eigentlich müsste sie sich jetzt sofort ausziehen, um ihrem Wunsch Nachdruck zu verleihen, die beiden Jungs würde das wenig reizen. Aber das traute sie sich dann doch nicht.

„Aber Hermine, das Kind?", fiepte Ron ein weiteres Mal und kassierte dafür einen Triff in die Kniekehlen von Draco, der ihn bereits am Arm gepackt hatte und aus dem Bad ziehen wollte.

„Wir reden später, Granger", sagte er, genauso schmalzig wie sein Vater in besten Tagen, wie Hermine feststellte, während er Ron aus dem Bad zog und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Sie hörte zwar beide noch wispern, aber verstand nicht, was sie sagten. Und noch einmal würde sie nicht ungebeten in Rons Zimmer platzen um es heraus zu finden.

Als das warme Wasser endlich über ihren Körper rann, schlug Hermine vorsichtig mit dem Kopf immer wieder gegen die Fliesen. _Du bist so dumm! Du bist so dumm! Du bist so dumm! Du bist so dumm!_, schalt sie sich immer wieder selbst. Und in ihrem Kopf reifte der Entschluss, dass sie sich noch mehr Weasley-Familienwirren unmöglich antun konnte und wollte. Nur mangelte es ihr noch an einer Ausrede, das Haus bereits am nächsten Morgen wieder verlassen zu Können.


End file.
